My Favourite Bunkmate: Size Doesn´t Matter
It was yet another peaceful night at the Grand Pangolin Arms. Bucky and Pronk had gone on a vacation, so it made things even calmer there for the cop couple that lived there. Nick and Judy had been watching a late night movie on their TV in their apartment. It was one of the greatest adventure classics in the history of Zootopian cinema that just had celebrated its 40th anniversary that month. “Still gets better every time I see it. Always love it”, Nick munched on some crisps. “A perfect flick to watch with a friend, especially with one who has experienced adventures like that with me”, Judy smiled as she turned the TV off after the movie ended. “Indeed. Oh, it´s getting late. We better go to sleep soon”, the fox noted. Only the TV and a couple of lamps had been lighting the room that night. Judy took a phone out of her purse as she was about to text goodnight to her parents and siblings at home. While doing so, she sat on a comfy new chair that Nick´s mother had lent there. The vixen also had brought a bigger and better bed there too. As she sat there, she noticed something that made her think a bit. Like with the chair in Chief Bogo´s office, it was rather huge for someone like Judy. She looked very small in comparison with the chair, even though foxes weren´t much bigger than her. “You know Nick, for someone like me who´s spent her childhood all in the tiny little countryside, everything in this city feels larger than life for me. Even fox-related things…especially your heart”, she thought, looking warmly in Nick´s eyes. “I know how you feel, my dear. 70% of the city´s population is bigger than both of us”, her boyfriend added. “There have been times when I´ve felt very small and out of place here, like before our case started. Yet I never expected to find a loved one that was much taller than I or my relatives are. I guess that´s par for the course with this city”, Judy said. They weren´t the only interspecies couple in the city with a size difference, though: in the ZPD two officers named Grizzoli and Swinton were a couple as well. “Size matters not in love, my dear. Besides, in our case it has some very special advantages”, Nick smiled. “What kind of special advantages?” Judy wondered as she took off her shirt and pants, leaving only her undergarments on as she was ready for bed. “Well, there´s a part of me that has always wanted to hold someone smaller than me in my arms. Someone small, but very beautiful and precious to me. Like a fairy princess”, Nick said as he was undressing and getting ready for bed too. “Really? You just called me that?” Judy blushed. It was only one of the many cute things the fox had called her. “Yes. I have always wished to have someone who´d find home and heaven in my lap. Not someone who`s all dainty and defenseless, but a woman who can prove that size doesn´t matter. I find that so appealing”, Nick admitted. Maybe this was one of the many reasons why he found Judy more attractive than any vixen, besides the obvious reasons. There was a lot of truth in what Nick said. Size didn´t matter with Judy at all; she was the one who had proven herself among the bigger and tougher cops in the city after all. The rabbit was a true stereotype breaker regarding her gender, size and species. The species difference or the age gap between her and Nick didn´t matter with her either. “Well now that you mention that, the idea of having a bigger boyfriend has its advantages too”, Judy smiled, approaching Nick who had already went to bed. Nick felt enticed as Judy wrapped her paws around his shoulders, almost glomping him as she drew herself closer. “Tall, handsome and fluffy…like a big orange teddybear. No male bunny can hold me in his arms or give me as great piggyback rides as you can. Even when my strength isn´t enough, I feel always better when a fox like you holds me”, Judy batted her eyelashes romantically. “And nothing beats a cute and hot little bunny using me as her pillow”, Nick smiled as Judy straddled on his lap like it was a chair. Blushing again, Judy closed her eyes as she felt Nick´s gentle paw draped over her waist, and her head rested against his furry chest. Often when Nick was absent for a longer time, Judy tended to dream about being in this favorite spot of hers after reuniting. No other place on earth could offer bliss like this to the heroine of Zootopia. “We´re both among the smaller mammals in the city, but even we have our place in the animal kingdom. It´s more important than you can even imagine”, the fox said. “I know, my sweetheart. We have inspired others to follow their dreams and not to be prejudiced in friendship or in love. Others may not have believed we could do it, and neither did we always, but it did happen after all. It feels so good after all of that is over”, Judy thought. “You talk like our journey is over, when it´s not. Our love is the kind of journey that´ll go on as long as we live”, Nick held her paw and kissed her softly on her forehead. “As long as we live, and even after that in heaven”, Judy said as his words made her heart pound loudly. She couldn´t be more content with her place in the animal kingdom or in Nick´s heart. Both of them were feeling sleepy already after being up so late, so they wrapped the blanket around them in bed. “However, there is one thing where size does matter. The bigger the bed, the better it is for us to cuddle in it. A smart move from my mother”, Nick noted. “You´re right. But anything´s fine by me as long as we get to share it. Goodnight, my dear”, Judy smooched her boyfriend on the cheek. “Goodnight, beautiful bunny. I love you”, Nick said as Judy slept happily in his arms. From the way she smiled, he could see that she was dreaming about something wonderful. The loving couple kept on snuggling warmly in their sleep as the night went on. For the only couple in the apartment with a notable size difference they shared the bed more than wonderfully. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy